To LOVE-Ru: Betsu No Kao
by JBEATZ2408
Summary: With Yuuki Rito meeting his new friend, Hidé Hodoki, his life becomes even more complicated. With the new coming of the hero, Black Raven, and the darkness growing stronger, it's time for Rito to begin this new stage,
1. Chapter 1

To LOVE-Ru: Betsu No Kao Chapter 1: Faded From Darkness, Into The Raven

 **CONTINUE**

It was a beautiful morning in the Yuuki household. Flowers glistened with the shine of the rain as the sun shone on them. It had seemed today would be good. In the kitchen, Mikan had prepared breakfast. Celine was the first down, ready to eat

"Is the jam nice, Celine?" Mikan questioned Celine, being replied by her usual mau noise. "Here you go."

Mikan handed Celine a piece of toast with jam on top. Celine was happy, giggling and 'mau'ing at the same time. Eating the piece of toast, she was very impressed as Mikan's cooking. Unfortunately, Mikan had better things to be doing rather than worrying about her cooking. Instead, she was more worried about her older, yet irresponsible brother, Rito.

"Rito! If you don't hurry up, you'll be late for breakfast." Mikan asked Rito from the bottom of the stairs. Meanwhile, in his room, Rito had awoken from his slumber. He opened his eyes and glanced around his room. He swore he felt something touch his abdomens. He looked down to that area, only to be greeted with something that startled him. It was Momo. Unfortunately, she only wore a shirt that barely covered over her shoulders, exposing her body clearly.

"Good morning." Momo softly spoke, smiling and gently chuckling at the end of her sentence. Rito instinctively moved her away, pushing her off him. She sweetly looked back, crossing her legs from behind.

"Momo!? How long have you been in my bed?" Rito asked frantically, worried and terrified at the same time. Unfortunately, things were about to turn worse for his case.

"Oh, you're awake?" Nana asked, opening the door. "Mikan asked to come wake up…"

Nana's train of speech was cut off by the sight in front of her. The indication is some perverted stuff happened and, Nana being herself, decided to take action.

"What are you doing with Momo this morning?!" Nana shouted, pulling at the fat of Rito's face. He instantly tried to move her out of his way.

"She… She came in herself!" Rito responded, barging out of the door and running to the hallway. Nana followed behind him.

"Yeah right! She came in there by herself?" Nana asked, chasing Rito throughout the house. "Come back here, you beast!"

As Rito continued his tiny venture in an attempt to escape Nana, he ran into another predicament where he was confronted with another sexual problem. Coming straight out of the washroom, Lala was bare-skined, revealing all of the private parts not intended to be seen by most.

"Ah, a bath in the morning really helps you." Lala contemplated, recalling the relaxing sensations of washing herself. "Oh, good morning, Rito!"

Rito was stopped in his tracks. His face glimmered with red embarrassment. He was getting ready to explode.

"Lala! How many times do I have to tell you not to walk around the house naked until you'll understand?!" Rito shouted from where he was. Mikan listened as Nana had caught up to Rito, beating him around.

"Good grief…" Mikan spoke, thinking about what happened.

"This is an average day in the life of me, Yuuki Rito. Ever since Princess Lala from Planet Deviluke had shown up, my life has been nothing but trouble. In another twist, ever since her twin sisters Nana and Momo have came, it has just been worse. Studying at Sainan is also a problem as I don't care for academics. All of my friends I've met here and luckily, there will soon be another one."

Walking out from the terminal, Hidé fixed himself. His brown, chocolate hair had been fuzzed around while his blue eyes were bloodshot. He reached for his phone. He was receiving a video call from his family and answered it.

"Ah, would you look at our young boy growing up." Hidé's mom spoke, sounding happy in her voice.

"Mom, are you sure you made arraignments? I don't see anyone looking for me." Hidé glanced around the airport as he said that, sounding nervous.

"Listen, Son. This is the best for you." Hidé's dad replied, sounding semi-serious. "You wanted to learn Japanese, so I've sent you to Sainan High in Japan to help you.

"Yeah but, I don't know where I'll…" Hidé attempted to continue, looking more nervous.

"Good luck, my great son!" Hidé mom interrupted him, waving at the screen.

"Good luck, Big Bro JJ!" Hidé's little sister, Amy, waved from behind the parents.

"No. Wait!" Hidé spoke trying to stop them from turning off the conversation, but to no avail. "Shit. What do I do now?"

Hidé glanced around for a bit, looking for a hint of where he could go. His best guess was to get a coach into the city and look for the high school. On his way walking, he bumped into someone, knocking him back a little bit. He looked up at the woman in front of him. A blond woman with glasses and a teaching attire appeared before him.

"Oh, apologizes miss." Hidé spoke, bowing slightly. "But do you happen to know where I could get something to get to Sainan High?"

"Oh, yes. I do." The woman replied. "In fact, I plan on working there."

"Oh, so best wishes to you if you do, miss." Hidé extended his hand to shake hers. "What's you name? For future reference."

"Tearju Lunatique." Tearju spoke, shaking Hidé's hand. "What about yours?"

"Hidé. Hokori Hidé." Hidé responsed, shaking her hand. "At your service."

Hidé arrived at the school. It had been late in the day so it was a tougher time to get used to classes. He had introduced himself and he was apart of 2-B but it weakened it attention levels. In fact, the school day was soon to reach its end. But Hidé had to deal with some problems. He strolled through the hallways, gazing at posters promoting the school rules and an idol named Run.

"Huh. Perhaps she has strong affiliations here?" Hidé thought, gazing at the poster. He then noticed something at the bottom of the poster. It gave times and the area of which she was performing a concert and it was quite soon. Hidé was quite intrigued as he made music himself. Perhaps he could persuade her into letting him become her producer? Suddenly, he heard a shout. He turned around to see a young boy twirling away as a pink haired girl rushed after him. Similarly, a young blond girl, around Hidé's age, was being tugged at by almost lifeless corpses. Her chest and her underwear was exposed by the tugging. Hidé then had an idea. If this girl was in danger then.

"Operation Return of the Bird will be a go!" Hidé whispered to himself, eagerly giggling as reached in for his bag. He pulled out the black trench coat and mask out of his bag and the blue weapon shifting stick slipped out from his trousers thigh pocket. He was ready. The bird is coming back.

Yami attempted to break out, but to no avail. The almost lifeless Saruyama walked over slowly, looking as if he limped as he walked. She attempted more, but still no avail. Now, she was just bracing for the worse. Just then she looked at a twinkle in the sky that crashed down upon the undead looking beings and knocked them out.

"What?" Yami whispered to herself, looking at the corpses on the ground. She wondered a little bit more before looking behind her to see her savior. It looked like a boy, wearing a large dark trech coat. His face also was covered by a black mask that appeared to have a resemblance to a beak on it. She was confused at this sight to say the least. "Who are you?"

"I am the Black Raven." the boy said, still facing away from Yami. "I am the light and the dark. The good and the evil. I do not care for those I spare but I also do not care for those I kill. Now, Miss Golden Darkness, if I'm correct, who are controlling these people?"

"As expected from people who have betrayed us." A man and woman's voice spoke in unison. " You two pieces of filth do not belong in this galaxy. You have gone against your master's command, and you shall pay."

"Master Nemesis." Yami whispered under her breath. Black Raven was shocked by this, freezing up from the name. He swallowed deeply, feeling a sense of deathly deja vu.

"Correct. I'm flattered you remember me." The voices spoke again. "Unfortunately, your new friend's memories seem to be faded of me."

Yami looked around to see this Black Raven person clutching his mask, groaning loudly. He seemed in pain.

"What business do you have with him?" Yami asked, looking at Black Raven in his agony.

"He will be the potential key to unlocking the power of Darkness if everything I predict is possible. I wish not to stess you further, Golden Darkness. Until we meet again."

As she finished her sentence, half of Black Raven's mask broke off. He gasped for air as it broke off. It had shattered into pieces on the ground.

"Damn it." Black Raven sighed, taking off his mask. "Guess I'll have to order a new one."

"Hey, Hidé!" A voice spoke in the distance. Black Raven turned around, looking at someone from his class. It was Rito. "Thanks for saving Yami!"

"Yuuki Rito. You know of this person?" Yami questioned, standing beside Hidé, waiting for Rito's response.

"Yeah! He's actually new here so I helped him out." Rito explained, walking towards the two of them with his pink haired friend, Momo, at his side.

"Well thanks again for that." Hidé replied, looking at his mask.

"Huh? What's with the get up?" Rito asked, looking at the mask Hidé was holding.

"Oh, nothing important." Hidé replied, storing the mask away in his bag.

"Anyways, I'm grateful for saving Yami. That's really nice of you. Is there anything I could do?" Rito questioned him. Hidé thought about it for a moment. He recollected his thoughts from earlier and remembered something. He asked Rito one question.

"Yeah. You got a place for me to stay for a while?" Hidé asked, tilting his head slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

To LOVE-Ru: Betsu No Kao Chapter 2: Connections With Senpai's

 **GREETING**

Stepping into Hidé's newly inhabited room, Rito had caught an awful, foul stench. He held his nose as he struggled to breathe from the smell.

"Ugh… What is that?!" Rito thought aloud, being surprised by an answer.

"A Polypetide toxin." Hidé replied, peering out of his wardrobe. Rito jumped and squealed as Hidé had appeared with a new mask on his face. "It's for my prototype."

"Prototype what?" Rito asked, slightly intrigued.

"Prototype mask function." Hidé responded, taking off his mask and fixing his hair. The sweat oozed from this roots as he tried to brush it off. "You see, my last mask broke so I had got some money for a new one. They had then developed a function I had been working on. With the mask, this polypetide toxin, or a type of snake venom, can be used for a killing method. When containting a battery's full amount, I'll plug into the beak. Then, when fighting, I peck the person with this. There is a catalyst in it to help speed up my process. And, when the affects kick in, the person goes limp because of organ failure and I'll deliver the final blow."

"Oh…" Rito mumbled, awfully fearing for himself.

"Also, with help from your fiancé's machinery, I have proposed an idea I've implemented into the mask. This machinery helps me see so many hidden things that I would've never expected." Hidé mentioned in passing, not paying great attention to the detail he mentioned.

"How do you know about me and Lala?!" Rito shouted, flustered from Hidé's intelligence.

"From the sister of hers I can see." Hidé replied after picking up the broken half of his previous mask. He grabbed a penknife from his pocket and threw it. It whizzed pass Rito's right and through the wall. A loud yelp could be heard from behind it. Rito had ran out and noticed someone he wasn't expecting.

"Momo?" Rito asked, finding the pink haired girl from behind the wall.

"Eh heh… Good evening Rito-kun." Momo attempted to brush off the situation, but to an argument. "Actually, I need you for a second."

"Listen to this, Master." Mea had begun, explaining her recent encounter. "Today, I made my first friend. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Don't tell me…" Mea's master spoke, appearing before her on an oil container. "You haven't forgotten your original objective and have become used to this lifestyle, have you?

"Of course not!" Mea replied, looking towards her shadowy owner. "I must still turn Big Sister Yami to her former self. Isn't that right?"

"That's right." Mea's master replied to Mea. clarifying her question. "There's no way that the current Golden Darkness can achieve my objective. Furthermore, Experiment H-180701 has been finally been spotted after many years of looking so helping his memory would change how Golden Darkness acts. I must return her to normal but for that to happen…"

" 'Golden Darkness must eliminate Yuuki Rito.' " Momo spoke, reciting what she heard.

"Seriously?" Rito spoke, leaning slighty backwards to his bed. "What is that for?"

"I don't know but it must be someone who knows Yami and Hidé." Momo replied back, stating the obvious to help the situation. "I'm worried if any of them are provoked, they could have a change of heart."

"Yeah, I know that. But how?" Rito insisted for a direct answer.

"Let's forget about it, Rito. How about we drink some coffee to clear our heads?" Momo asked, trying to change conversation.

"Yeah sure." Rito insisted, trying to clear his head too. As they both entered the kitchen they were both surprised at who had entered their home.

"Yami! How did you get in here?!" Rito shouted, feeling for his life.

"Yami. I got you an apron." Mikan intruded, walking with the robe in her hand. As she realized what was happening, the air became tense.

"Mikan. Why is Yami here?" Momo questioned in a light tone. It appears she wasn't attempting to tense the air with her tone of voice.

"Today she promised to stop by so I decided to give her cooking lessons and teach her about Earth foods.." Mikan replied, passing the tenseness as well.

"I had asked Mikan about the Earth's culture. It seems very interesting." Yami spoke, tying the apron around her waist.

"Oh…" Momo added in. She had a nervous tone to her voice. The tenseness was broken with yet another voice barging in on the conversation.

"She has told you about other countries cultures, no?" Hidé added in, leaning in the doorway.

"Hidé! When did you…" Rito spoke, surprised by the sudden interruption.

"Yes. Many foods and actions are considered different outside of Japan. I have learned that from books and Mikan." Yami replied in her usual monotone voice.

"At least she's a good reference point then." Hidé added, raising his eyebrows.

Yami and Mikan had gone to begin chopping vegetables. Mikan slowly showed Yami the proper way in using a knife for cooking. The other two in the room had a conversation.

"Rito, don't let your guard down." Momo started, attempting to relax Rito. "She may be acting different now, but she may…"

Just then, the kitchen knife had slipped from Yami's hand. Swiftly, Hidé had pushed a blue baton from his wrist and had swiped the knife away at one of the walls. It had landed directly between Rito and Momo as they both jumped at the sight of it.

"You have poor grip with your knife abilities, Yami." Hidé replied, staring at Yami's face, slightly annoyed from that motion.

"Sorry, I'm not good with kitchen knifes." Yami spoke, her monotone voice remaining with the serious action. From that, an uproar had happened, leaving the room in a slight chaos. Suddenly, Hidé felt something vibrate in his pocket. It had seemed a small mask that was as a keychain was flashing an arrow to go up. Hidé felt dreaded, but inclined. Grabbing his baton, he rushed up the stairs and went for the attic. He had then got on the roof and had glanced around. Nothing. He had decided to sit down then, admiring the stars and waiting. He then, out of the corner of his eye, noticed shadows forming beside him. He knew what this was.

"I've got good punctuality, don't I miss Nemesis?" Hidé spoke, starting a conversation with the shadows.

"You do know what I am here for, no?" The shadows responded after forming into a girl. A small tan skinned girl sat beside him, admiring the stars.

"50 percent of it. You want me to kill that Yami girl but why am I held at such high esteem?" Hidé replied, looking at the person beside him with a confused look.

"You do know what you are, correct?" Nemesis asked, turning her head to face his face.

"What? What do you mean?" Hidé asked, sounding really confused from that question.

"Heh… You're clueless." Nemesis replied, demising Hidé's lack of knowledge. "You see, you were a special experiment. H-180701. Codename: The Soul Weaponsman. Designed by high advanced technology and genetics, you are the only known person who can create weapons such as Yami and my dear Mea into your very own weapons such as swords and guns. That's where your ability is going to become useful. Your ability will also be useful as whatever weapon the user wields improves the overall strength. You and your weapon, whomever that may be, must merge together and create a strong fighter. You will then have the ability required to kill Golden Darkness with ease. That's what's required of you."

"Wait, what does a 'soul weapons man' do?" Hidé asked, curious from her statement.

"Heh… You must wait." Nemesis replied. A black mist shrouded her. Before Hidé could ask anymore, she had disappeared. Hidé was annoyed by this but curious. He wondered what was this soul weapons man was and how did he fit into all of this equation as he doesn't remember this title before.


End file.
